deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Helmet
Dark Helmet is the main antagonist of the 1987 Star Wars parody film, Spaceballs, and the subsequent television series, Spaceballs: The Animated Series. He is a spoof of Darth Vader. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dark Helmet vs. Kaos Possible Opponents * Emperor Zurg * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) History [Note: Most of this history is drawn from Spaceballs: the Animated Series.] Years ago, Pannakin Crybaby and his mother were slaves at the lingerie department of a department store. One day, Yogurt stepped in to the store to purchase a bra for his wife, and discovered that Pannakin was strong in the Schwartz. Sadly, Pannakin was being purchased by an alien named Outlet Maul. Pannakin succeeded in purchasing his freedom by willing a NASPOD race against Maul, and was taken by Yogurt to his Schwartz school, where he learned all about the Schwartz. When Pannakin’s mother died while running away from tax collectors, in a fit of rage he killed the tax collectors, beginning his journey to the down-side of the Schwartz. Future-President Skroob took Pannakin under his tutelage and trained him to be a Sithee. Eventually, Dark Helmet hit his height when he was placed in command of the space battleship/transformer Spaceball 1. However, his position came crashing down, when he tangled with the adventurer, Lone Star. Lone Star overcame Dark Helmet, and activated Spaceball 1’s self-destruct mechanism. The ship exploded, taking Dark Helmet, his right-hand man Colonel Sanders, and President Scroob down to the Planet of the Apes. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities Dark Helmet’s power comes from his ability to use the Schwartz, a supernatural power, which he must channel through his Schwartz-ring. He can generate the follow effects with the Schwartz: * Energy blade - He can create an energy blade that projects from his Schwartz-ring and generally acts as a lightsaber. In the cartoon he can form it into the shape of an ax. * Energy blast - This pulse of energy can injure opponents and break things. * Energy shield - This shield will stop attacks by energy weapons. * Illusion - He can create full illusions for people, making himself look and sound like someone else. * Mind control - He can influence people to say and think what he wants, such as getting Princess Harley Van Patten to sleep with him. * Object manipulation - He can lift things (heavy or light), pull things to him, or move things at a distance. * Pain beam - This beam causes excruciating pain wherever it hits. Helmet’s favorite target on men is their genitals. Weapons and Equipment * Blaster pistol - He has been known to use a blaster pistol (in the cartoon). * Specialized outfits – desert, hazmat suit (in episode Outbreak), etc. Gallery Dark_Helmet.jpg Dark Helmet Open.jpg|Dark Helmet with his helmet open. Panakin_Crybaby.png|Panakin Crybaby Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants based on parodies Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Future characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Spaceballs Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Villains Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV combatants